If an individual wishes to discard a stack of small stackable consumer goods, such as used magazines, newspapers, and card board boxes (e.g. cereal boxes), they often pick-up a stack of loose goods and carry the stack two-handedly against their body to the trash bin, or they load them in their vehicle for transport to a recycling facility. Often some goods will be dislodged from this stack during this process.
The individual may also store the goods in bins (e.g. recycling bins) or other containers that they then need to lift two-handedly for carrying to the curb or to their vehicle. They then need to return the emptied bin to its location once the goods have been disposed of.
Another common method comprises tying a rope or twine around the bundle. This is not an easy manual task as it requires picking the bundle up and trying to twist a twine around all sides of the bundle. Unless this is expertly done, the twine will often slip loose and some goods will fall out as the stack is being moved and/or dropped.
Therefore, there is a need within the paper goods and recycling industry for an inexpensive, disposable, portable device to enable a user to easily and safely: bundle, lift, transport, and drop a stack or bale of small, flat, stackable consumer goods (e.g. newspapers, magazines, collapsed boxes, etc.). The user should be able to easily lift and carry the bundle with one hand. And the bundling or stacking device should not require storage bins or other containers to keep the items from scattering. Instead the device should be disposable and recyclable such that it does not need to be removed from the goods before they are placed in a recycling bin or garbage container. It would also be especially advantageous if the device were small and lightweight, such as one that is able to fit within a user's hand. The device of the present disclosure possesses all of these features.